I Give My First Love To You
by Vilsha SparkClouds
Summary: kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai usia ke-20 tahun/kau ingin menjadi apa?/aku ingin menikahimu diusiaku yang ke-20 tahun/kau tahu, aku sudah belajar dengan 10 Tutor sekaligus/apa seks juga beresiko untuk keadaanku?/putera anda mengalami Dead Brain? summary gagal. very long..long..long..shot!


_**Seoul International Hospital**_

"Kyunie, apa yang kau lakukan disitu, kenapa tidak masuk saja?" sementara yang ditanya hanya meletakkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya menyuruh si penanya untuk diam "ssssttttt".

Yesung si penanya seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud temannya itu kemudian mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan ikut mendenarkan pembicaraan tiga orang dewasa didalam ruangan serba putih tersebut. Samar-samar terdengar "Mianhamida , sejujurnya saya sangat menyesal mengatakan hal ini, tetapi anda dan istri anda harus mengetahuinya" ucap dengan raut wajah sedih. "jangan bertele-tele dokter, katakan apa yang terjadi pada anak saya, apa penyakit jantungnya memang tidak bisa disembuhkan?" tanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"bukan itu maksud saya, penyakit jantung Kyuhyun bisa saja sembuh kalau dia segera menemukan donor jantung yang cocok". "lalu apa masalahnya dokter?" sahut Mrs. Cho tidak sabaran. "mianhamida, menurut hasil laporan pemeriksaan yang saya lakukan dengan para dokter ahli _cardiologis_ yang lalu, jika Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan donor jantung, maka kemungkinan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai umur 20 tahun."

DEG

Mr. Dan terkejut mendengarnya. bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih kerah kemeja "apa yang kau katakan hah? Apa kau sedang mencoba menjadi Tuhan disini?" "Yeobo, stt tenanglah jangan seperti ini" Mrs. Cho berusaha menenangkan suaminya denganl menahan isakan.

Sementara di depan pintu, salah satu dari dua anak kecil yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya, diikuti dengan anak yang satunya. Meninggalkan tiga orang dewasa yang masih sibuk dengan topik bahasan mereka.

"kyunie, kalau besar nanti kau ingin menjadi apa?" tanya Yesung sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Saat ini mereka berada di taman rumah sakit, dibawah pohon **oak **tempat favorit keduanya. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, tetap memejamkan mata sambil mengadahkan kepala ke langit. "aku ingin menjadi penyanyi, menjadi atlet sepak bola, menjadi dokter seperti appamu, dan di usiaku yang kedua puluh nanti aku akan menikah dengan Kim Yesung". Yesung yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget, ia hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. "aku janji, diusiaku yang kedua puluh nanti aku akan menikahimu" ucap Kyuhyun telak kemudian mencium bibir mungil Yesung. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini disusianya yang baru beranjak 8 tahun.

Tahun berganti tahun, Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun mulai beranjak remaja. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa berjauhan dari yang namanya rumah sakit, dua kali dalam seminggu ia harus melakukan kontrol untuk memeriksakan keadaannya.

"bagaimana keadaanku?, aku baik-baik sajakan?" jawabnya pada pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sendiri. " iya, keadaanmu sangat baik kyunie, tetapi ingat kau tidak boleh malanggar pantanganmu ne, arasseo?" ucap memperingatkan Kyuhyun "kau tenang saja ajussi, ada Yesung yang selalu mengingatkanku" kekehnya sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan pribadi "ah... ye, kau benar-benar sudah besar sekarang, dan anakku itu sangat mencintaimu" ucap mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ya, Kim Yesung adalah anak dari , orang yang menangani Kyuhyun sedari kecil.

_**Saphirre Blue Senior high School**_

" Yesungie, jangan tidur terus, perhatikan songsaenim didepan" bisik Kyuhyun menasihati Yesung yang sedang asyik tertidur ditengah pelajaran. Namun Kim Yesung sama sekali tidak mengindahkan peringatan dari Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya "YAK, Kim Yesung, terjemahkan kalimat didepan ini" ucap Jung soengsanim lantang. Yesung yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan kelas dan benar saja semua mata kini tertuju padanya. "sial, kenapa disuruh menerjemahkan? Aku kan tidak pandai bahasa Inggris" rutuknya dalam hati. Ia lalu melirik Kyuhyun, mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya agar Kyuhyun mau membantunya. Kyuhyun yang tidak tega itu pun langsung menulis jawabannya dibuku dan menyodorkannya tepat di meja Yesung. Akhirnya Yesung berhasil menjawab soal di depan dengan mudah.

" bagus sekali Cho Kyuhyun, kau memang muridku yang terpandai. Dan kau Kim Yesung, aku tidak yakin kau bisa lulus tahun ini" Ucap Jung soengsaenim menjatuhkan Yesung. Yesung yang tertohok dengan ucapan gurunya itu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "makannya baby, kau jangan terus bermalas-malasan" Yesung yang mendengarnya malah semakin mempoutkan bibirnya lebih maju. " aish.. kau sungguh manis, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu baby" batin Kyuhyun miris.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersekolah di sekolah dan kelas yang sama. Hal ini sengaja dilakukan Yesung dan keluarga Kyuhyun agar Yesung dapat mengawasi setiap kegiatan Kyuhyun. Namun mereka sungguh berbanding terbalik, Kyuhyun yang jenius dan rajin sedangkan Yesung yang malas dan tidak pandai. Serta Yesung yang selalu menjaga dan mengawasi Kyuhyun. Bukankah ini aneh, siapa yang seme dan ukenya disini, semua ini semata mata karena penyakit yang diderita Kyuhyun.

Keesokan harinya, saat jam olahraga seperti biasa Kyuhyun hanya mampu melihat Yesung dan teman-temannya berolahraga, sedangkan ia hanya mampu berdiam diri sambil mengawasi namjachinggunya yang sibuk mendribble bola basket ditengah lapangan. Lagi-lagi semua ini dikarenakan penyakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga.

Saat permainan selesai, Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun " kyunie, apa permainanku bagus?" tanyanya. " tentusaja baby, kau sangat hebat" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "tentusaja, aku kan kekasihmu", bangganya sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun "Baiklah aku mau ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu disini ne? nanti kita makan bersama" Yesung segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berniat menyusul Yesung keruang ganti. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua orang namja yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang ganti "aish..kenapa Yesung tidak segera membuka kaosnya sih" ucap salah satu namja berperawakan tinggi. "kau jangan berisik minnie, nanti Yesung dengar" ucap namja yang lebih pendek sambil membenarkan letak handycamnya ke arah Yesung ganti baju. Kyuhyun yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua namja itu langsung mengintrupsi kegiatan meraka. " YAK Taemin, Changmin apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hah?" teriak Kyuhyun dengan merebut handycam yang dibawa taemin. "Yak Cho Kyuhyun, kembalikan handycam ku, lagi pula apa yang bisa dilakukan namja penyakitan sepertimu hah?" maki Taemin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tersulut emosi itu pun langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Taemin. Bukan karena ia marah Taemin memakinya melainkan karena perbuatan yang akan mereka lakukan pada namjanya. Perkelahian antara ketiganya pun tak terelakkan. Yesung yang mendengar keributan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengganti baju, ia pun segera keluar dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kyuhyun berkelahi. Sebisa mungkin ia dibantu oleh teman-temanya melerai perkelahian itu.

Dan disinilah, di ruang kesehatan, Kyuhyun terbaring lemah akibat perkelahian itu. "apa kau memang berniat bunuh diri Cho Kyuhyun? Coba jelaskan padaku" marah Yesung. " kau tidak mengerti baby" "apanya yang tidak mengerti, apa kau berniat meninggalkanku huh?" sahut Yesung mulai terisak. " bukan seperti itu baby, tadi mereka mencoba untuk mengintipmu ganti baju" sanggah Kyuhyun "tapi kau tidak harus mengorbankan dirimu bukan?dasar bodoh" "tentu saja aku harus, aku yang kekasihmu saja belum pernah melihat tubuhmu" ucap Kyuhyun keceplosan, ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Yesung, merutuki dirinya mengapa bisa mengucapkan hal sefrontal itu. Yesung yang mendengarnya terbelalak tidak percaya, namun kemudian ia mulai melepaskan kaosnya didepan Kyuhyun.

" baiklah,kalau itu maumu, aku akan melepaskan semuanya sekarang juga" ucap Yesung melepaskan kaosnya yang sudah sebatas leher. " baby hentikan, jangan. Ahh..dadaku sakit sekali" bohong Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dada bagian kirinya. Mendengar hal itu Yesung langsung kembali memakai kaosnya yang belum terlepas sempurna itu. "kyunie, gwenchana?" tanya Yesung khawatir. Kyuhyun kembali menetralkan nafasnya dan berucap "gwenchana baby, sudah tidak sakit ko, sekarang apa bisa kau lanjutkan kegiatanmu tadi?" goda Kyuhyun yang membuat pipi Yesung merona "aish andweyoo" ucap Yesung sambil berlari menghindari kejaran Kyuhyun. Merekapun akhirnya berkejar-kejaran diruangan itu. Dan 'Greepp' Kyuhyun yang berhasil menangkap Yesung langsung memeluknya dan mendorong tubuh Yesung kedinding kemudian mengikis jarak diantara keduanya, menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut pada awalnya dan beralih menjadi ciuman panas di menit-menit berikutnya.

Hari berganti hari, Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih tetap menjalani hubunga mereka seperti biasa. Hingga suatu saat Kyuhyun terusik akan suatu hal yang selalu dipikirkannya.

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Aku sungguh mencintaimu, semakin kita bersama dan saling mencintai, maka kau akan semakin sakit saat aku pergi meninggalkanmu nanti, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi baby. Kau harus bahagia setelah aku meninggal nanti. Aku selalu memikirkan keadaan dan perasaanmu, tetapi kau selalu memikirkan penyakitku. Oleh karena itu aku harus mencari cara untuk meninggalkanmu, karena aku tidak ingin kau semakin terluka pada akhirnya. Percayalah aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Yesung.

_**Kyuhyun POV End**_

_**Author POV**_

"aku mohon appa, izinkanlah aku melanjutkan kuliahku di Seoul International University. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengecewakan appa dan umma." Mohon Kyuhyun pada kedua orang tuanya.

"tapi kyunie, semua kegiatan kuliah akan membuatmu mudah lelah, dan kami tidak mau itu terjadi padamu" ucap sang umma memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun

"tolong izinkanlah aku menikmati sisa hidupku yang sedikit ini umma" ucap Kyuhyun telak dan disambut anggukan setuju dari " baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu arasseo?" ne appa, gomawoyo". Sahut Kyuhyun sumringah "tapi bagaiman dengan Yesungie, apakah dia akan bisa menyusulmu ke Seoul International University?" ya, Mr dan Mrs. Cho sudah tau dengan jelas bagaimna sikap dan kepribadian Yesung serta prestasi belajar namja manis tersebut. Kyuhyun lalu mengedikkan bahunya seraya berkata "aku memang sengaja melakukannya umma, agar aku bisa menjauhinya. Karena aku tidak ingin dia semakin terluka saat aku meninggalkannya nanti" ucapnya kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian sang anak tercinta." Kenapa takdir ini begitu memilukan changi" ucap miris. Namun sebuah ide cemerlang muncul diotaknya. "yeobo, sepertinya aku harus kerumah Yesungie sekarang juga" ucap Mrs. Cho kepada suaminya, kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan jawaban sang suami.

Yesung duduk disamping jendela kamarnya, pandangannya nyalang entah kemana. Pikirannya kembali memikirkan parkataan Mrs. Cho padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Umma tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya Yesungie, tetapi dia ingin benar-benar menjauhimu dengan cara masuk ke Seoul International University. Mianhe umma tidak bisa membujuknya" sesal "gwencaha umma, sungie mengerti apa yang kyunie pikirkan. Gomawo umma telah memberitahu sungie ne." Ucap Yesung lalu memeluk yang ia anggap sebagai ummanya sendiri. "Gundae, Kyuhyun mengambil jurusan apa umma?" "dia bilang pada umma, dia akan mengambil jurusan musik".

_**Yesung POV**_

"baiklah, jurusan musik aku rasa tidak terlalu sulit untukku yang pandai bernyani ini" kekehku pada diri sendiri. "tapi tetap saja, tidak akan semudah itu melewati beberapa tes yang universitas itu ajukan. Aishh..jinjja" ucapnya seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "kyunie, kenapa pikiranmu sedangkal itu eoh? Kau kemanakan otak jeniusmu itu ?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. "tidak tahukah kau kalau aku akan semakin menderita jika kau jauh dariku, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. tidak akan pernah bisa". batinku dan tanpa sadar liquid beneng telah membanjiri pipi chubbyku. "baiklah aku akan berusaha, kita lihat saja nanti " ucapkuk emudian menghapus airmata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

_**Yesung POV End**_

Ya, Yesung tahu Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan perasaan dan keadaannya. Namun Yesung bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku saat ia sedang sendiri seperti ini, ia selau menangis, menangisi takdir untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"YAK, Kim Yesung tunggu aku, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau susah sekali ditemui eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil menyusul Yesung. Mereka saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. "kenapa kau berlari, kau tidak inggat appaku melarangmu berlari huh?" sahut Yesung balik bertanya. "itu karena kau meninggalkanku baby, dan kemana saja kau baby?" jawab Kyuhyun sekaligus bertanya. " hng..waeyo? Merindukanku eoh?"goda Yesung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "aniyo, aku hanya ingin tau jawabanmu tentang pertanyaanku waktu itu, kau jadi melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" bohong Kyuhyun. "kenapa kau ingin tahu, sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan melanjutkan kuliah. Setelah lulus nanti aku bisa bekerja dikafe atau menjaga minimarket. Lagipula otakku tidak sejenius dirimu, sulit sekali untukku agar bisa lolos masuk universitas". Jelas Yesung panjang kali lebar kali tingggi *abaikan

"MWOOO! Ti-tidak bisa seperti itu, setidaknya kau harus memikirkan Kim Ajussi. Dia tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukan hal itu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yesung. "sudah kubilang, aku akan langsung bekerja nanti. Sudah dulu ya kyunie, ada yang harus aku kerjakan dirumah" ucap Yesung lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Selama ini Yesung pura-pura tidak mengetahui rencana Kyuhyun yang akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul International University. Dan dia juga menyembunyikan kalau belakangan ini dia sibuk belajar dengan lima orang **tutor** sekaligus yang disewa oleh appanya untuk membimbing Yesung dalam mengikuti ujian masuk universitas yang akan berlangsung beberpa minggu lagi, oleh sebab itu belakangan ini ia sangat sibuk dan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk lolos dalam ujian tersebut.

_**Seoul International University**_

Masa SMA telah usai, hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun menjalani harinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Dan selama itu pula ia tidak mengetahui kegiatan Yesung dibalik kesibukan namja manis itu. "hah.. tak terasa aku sudah hampir 19 tahun, apakah ini berarti tinggal satu tahun lagi masa hidupku Tuhan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil mengamati bangunan mewah dihadapannya yang akan menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu mulai detik ini. "Kim Yesung, aku merindukanmu. Mianhe baby, ini semua demimu". Batinnya miris.

Semua mahasiswa baru berkumpul di aula kampus elite tersebut guna mendengarkan pidato sambutan dari Rektor dan beberapa orang yang dianggap berpengaruh. Entahlah, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu perduli dengan siapa orang-orang tersebut, ia malah mengeluarkan PSP dari sakunya dan memulai ritual wajibnya. Namun permainannya terhenti saat dia mendengar nama orang yang dia kenal baik disebut-sebut oleh MC yang ada didepan podium. " baiklah, selanjutnya sambutan akan diberikan oleh mahasiswa yang berhasil meraih peringkat pertama dalam ujian seleksi kemarin, kepada Kim Yesung kami persilahkan untuk naik kepodium". Mendengar itu kontan mata Kyuhyun terbelalak tak percaya, untung saja penyakit jantungnya tidak kambuh. Dan disana ia melihat Yesung berjalan dengan santainya menuju podium. Ia mengucek-ngucek (?) mata, menajamkan pengelihatannya. "apa benar itu kau baby, tapi bagaimana bisa" batin Kyuhyun bertanya tanya. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Yesung berseringai entah pada siapa. Sebenarnya siapa yang evil disini eoh?

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mulai berpidato. " annyeong, Kim Yesung Imnida. Saya tidak akan banyak bicara disini. Sebelumnya saya hanya ingin memastikan apa diantara kalian ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" kontan pertanyaan Yesung itu membuat seluruh mahasiswa yang ada disana saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Begitu pula Yesung yang mencari-cari keberadaan Kyuhyun dari depan podium dan binggo, dia menemukan Kyuhyun duduk dideretan bangku nomor tiga dari depan. "YAK kau.. Cho Kyuhyun" teriaknya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun, sontak semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Tak tahukah Yesung apa yang dilakukannya ini melanggar norma kesopanan.

" kau, namja bersurai hazel dan berkulit pucat, apa kau terkejut sekarang karna aku bisa masuk ke universitas ini dan berhasil meraih perigkat pertama? Apa kau ingin tahu yang aku kerjakan belakang ini? Ya, aku berusaha keras agar dapat megikutimu masuk universitas dengan 10 tuttor yang telah mengajariku selama ini" mahasiswa dan dosen yang berada disana langsung cengo mendengar penuturan Yesung. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menunjuk Yesung "Yak, Kim Yesung apa yang kau lakukan huh? Cepat turun!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam karena malu. "andweyo!kenapa? apa kau malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku huh? aku kesini untuk menagih janjimu! Apa kau lupa janji yang kau ucapkan saat kita kecil dulu? Kau berjanji akan menikahiku saat kita dewasa bukan? Sekarang aku menagihnya" ucap Yesung lantang dan beberapa dosen yang ada disana langsung menyeretnya turun dari podium. Sungguh mereka tidak menyangka, mahasiswa peringkat pertama yang ada dikampus mereka ini adalah orang yang sangat konyol. Akibat kejadian itu sontak seluruh penghuni universitas mengetahui hubungan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

_**At Cafetaria**_

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya didada dan memperhatikan Yesung memakan ramyunnya dengan lahap, lalu berujar "untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini baby?" "tentu saja untuk tetap dekat denganmu" jawab Yesung masih dengan mengunyah makanannya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan." Dan satu lagi, aku akan tinggal diapartemen milikmu. Tadi orang suruhan appamu sudah memindahkan barang-barang miliku kesana" lanjutnya. "MWOO? Kenapa bisa seenaknya begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget. "tentu saja bisa, kau pikir Cho ajussi akan membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian tanpa aku" jawab Yesung enteng. "jadi kalian telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, dan orangtuaku juga tahu rencanamu masuk universitas ini?" Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia hanya meganggukkan kepalannya antusias sambil mengkedip-kedipkan matanya lucu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang frustasi, ternyata semua ini sudah direncanakan kedua orangtuanya, membiarkan ia tinggal diapartement sendiri tapi pada ujung-ujungnya mengirimkan Yesung untuk menjaganya. Pupus suda harapan Kyuhyun untuk menjauhi Yesung.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Kau Kim Yesung, namja peringkat pertama itu kan?" tanya namja tampan berdimple smile pada Yesung. Yesung yang terusik itu pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca ke arah si penanya. Wajar saja mereka sedang berada diperpustakaan kampus saat ini. "ne. Nuguya?" jawabnya datar.

"Choi Siwon imnida, aku berada diurutan peringkat dua tepat dibawahmu. Ternyata kau memang sangat manis kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, kemarin aku hanya bisa melihatmu di depan podium. Tapi sayang sekali kau sudah memiliki namjachinggu" jawab Siwon panjang lebar.

"lantas, ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?" jawab Yesung jengah. "santai sedikit baby, kau terlihat lebih manis saat kesal seperti itu" ucap Siwon sambil membelai pipi chubby Yesung dan sontak ditepis Yesung. " jangan kurang ajar Choi Siwon!" desis Yesung tajam. Yesung berencana untuk meninggalkan tempat itu namun langkahnya terhenti karena Siwon mengenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. "bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu, aku ingin kita mengenal lebih dekat". Minta Siwon sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Yesung. Yesung yang melihatnya tersenyum meremehkan "cih, sayangnya aku tak ingin lebih dekat denganmu, apa kau lupa aku sudah memiliki Cho Kyuhyun? Lepaskan aku, kau menyakiti tanganku tuan Choi" mendengar penolakan dari Yesung Siwon lalu mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas, dan segera melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Yesung. Sementara Yesung berlalu meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon segera meraih I-phone disaku celananya dan mendial nomor yang tertera di LCD smart itu. "Kim Heechul, cepat kau cari tahu latar belakang Cho Kyuhyun!" perintahnya telak.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Pagi itu Yesung mengantarkan Kyuhyun kontrol seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia menunggu Kyuhyun diruang tunggu. Sementara Kyuhyun tengah berbincang dengan Dr. Kim diruangannya.

"ajussi, apa donor jantung untukku sudah ditemukan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"mianhe kyunie, kami masih belum menemukannya untukmu". Sesal

"gwenchana ajussi aku mengerti, ajussi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Mendapat anggukan dari Dr. Kim Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. " err.. apa melakukan kegiatan seks sangat beresiko untukku?" tanyanya ragu. Akibat pertanyaanya itu sontak Dr. Kim menatapnya penuh intimidasi. "ahh..jangan salah paham dulu, aku tidak akan melakukan itu dengan Yesung ajussi" ucapnya lalu buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan .

Yesung dan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah sakit, namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya duduk dikursi taman rumah sakit sambil memainkan gitar bewarna pinknya.

"Sungminnie, apa itu kau?" tanya Kyuhyun pada namja bermata foxy tersebut.

"ye, ahh.. kyunie, apa kau kyunie kecilku dulu?" tanya namja bernama Sungmin itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Keduanya berpelukan satu sama lain. Sementara Yesung yang melihat kejadian didepannya itu dan mendengar kata "kyunie kecilku" hatinya mencelos sakit. Sadar ia tidak sendiri, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin, menatap Yesung sekilas. "sepertinya aku harus membeli minum untuk kita terlebih dahulu" ucap Yesung nanar dan segera meninggalkan pasangan Kyumin. "mianhe baby"batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin adalah sahabat sejak mereka berada dirumah sakit sejak kecil. Sungmin menderia penyakit kanker otak, namun saat berumur sepuluh tahun ia meninggalkan Korea untuk berobat keluar negeri. Dan benar saja, pengobatannya berhasil namun tidak sepenuhnya membunuh sel kanker yang bersarang ditubuhnya. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat ia harus kembali dirawat di rumah sakit ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Yesung mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun memang dekat dengan Sungmin. semenjak kecil saat Yesung bersekolah, Sungminlah yang menjadi teman Kyuhyun bermain dirumah sakit. Oleh karenanya ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan namja bergigi kelinci itu.

_**Kyuhyun Apartement**_

"kau sudah pulang" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang baru sampai di apartementnya. "makanlah, aku sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu" lanjutnya kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun yag mengerti penebabnya ikut menyusul Yesung kekamar namja manis itu. "baby aku tadi tidak sengaja, mianhae". Ucapnya sambil mendudukkan diri dipinggiran ranjang. "tidurlah dikamarmu, aku lelah ingin segera tidur"lirih Yesung namun masih terdengar cukup jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun perlahan menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Memeluk pingang Yesung posessive sambil menciumi tengkuk Yesung. Yesung yang tidak tahan segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas jejak-jejak airmata dipipi chubbynya yang kini nampak tirus itu. "mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi lalu membawa Yesung kedalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Sehingga tak sadar kini posisinya tengah menindihi Yesung.

Ciuman terus berlanjut bahkan Kyuhyun sudah beralih mengecupi leher jenjang Yesung. Yesung yang tersadar apa yang tengah mereka lakukan segera memberontak. "kyunieeeh.. henti..kan apahh yang kauh lakukaan? Akuhh tidak mauhh melakukan ini, jeballl" ucap Yesung sambil menahan desahannya. Mendapat penolakan dari Yesung Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. "mianhe baby, aku tidak bermaksud itu. Aku hanya saja aku. Ahh..lebih baik aku makan masakannmu". Ucapnya segera keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Setelah bertemu Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun semakin sering membolos kuliah hanya untuk menemui Sungmin dirumah sakit. Hal ini dilakukan Kyuhyun karena dia merasa senasib dengan sahabatnya itu.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

"apa kau sudah menemukan pendonor jantung untukmu?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar inap Sungmin. "belum minnie, itu tidak mudah" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP ditangannya. "tapi kau beruntung kyu, ada Yesung yang selalu menemani dan mencintaimu, berbeda denganku yang tidak memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai, terkadang aku lelah kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawaku saja. Aku tidak memiliki harapan untuk bertahan bukan?" "kenapa bicara seperti itu, kau punya aku dan kedua orang tuamu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mempause gamenya. " kyu, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu padamu?" "tentu apa itu minnie?" jawab Kyuhyun sumringah. "bolehkah aku menciummu, aku ingin merasakan ciuman pertamaku?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab namun iya juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya itu. Sungmin perlahan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun dan chuuu.. kedua bibir itu menyatu. hanya sebatas menempel namun berdurasi cukup lama.

_**Kyuhyun Apartement**_

"aku mencari kekelasmu tadi, kau kemana saja? kau sering membolos akhir-akhir ini" ucap Yesung memecah keheningan. Ya, meskipun di jurusan yang sama namun mereka tidak sekelas, belum lagi akhir-akhir ini keduanya jarang mengobrol karena kesibukan masing-masing. Namun Yesung tidak pernah lupa mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk meminum obat, mengantarnya kontrol dan memasak untuknya.

"aku tadi habis dari rumah sakit menemui Sungmin". Ucap Kyuhyun, bukannya sengaja tapi ia tidak mau berbohong pada Yesung. "akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menemuinya, apa saja yang kau lakukan tadi sampai pulang selarut ini?" tanya Yesung ingin tahu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan berujar " baby mianhe, tadi aku dan Sungmin, err... kami berciuman, ta..tapi kau jangan salah paham dulu, aku melakukan itu karena dia ingin merasakan ciuman pertama sebelum ia pergi nanti". jelas Kyuhyun penuh ketakutan . Yesung yang mendengar itu semua memegang dada sebelah kirinya, tiba tiba hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Liquid bening itu terus menerobos keluar dari mata sipitnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung membawa Yesung ke pelukannya, namun Yesung memberontak "lepaskan aku, jangan sentuh aku lagi, kau menyakitiku Cho Kyuhyun"ucapnya seraya terus memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun. Tak tahukah dia bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun menahan kesakitan didadanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya "arrayo, aku selalu menyakitimu, selalu membuatmu menangis, maka dari itu kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar. Yesung yang tersulut emosi itupun menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan berucap "BAIKLAH, jika ini yang kau inginkan dan kau bebas bersama dengan sumgminmu itu" bentak Yesung tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun dan segara meraih kunci mobilnya lalu membuka pintu apartemen dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

BRAKKKKKK

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat kepergian kekasihnya dengan liquid yang juga mengalir dari caramel redupnya. Brukkk.. kemudian tubuhnya linglung kelantai dengan tangan yang masih memegangi dada bagian kirinya. "mianhe baby, semua ini demimu. Mianhe saranghae.. jongmal saranghae" sayup – sayup ia mengingat perbincangannya dengan Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup.

_**Flashback On**_

"tinggalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun, sebelum kau membuatnya semakin menderita" ucap Siwon dengan senyum meremehkan.

"apa urusanmu Choi Siwon?" desis Kyuhyun tajam

"tentu saja aku punya urusan karena aku mencintai Yesungie baby" jawab Siwon enteng

"sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya untukmu brengsek" Kyuhyun berbalik melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Siwon, namun baru satu langkah ucapan Siwon menghentikannya. "jangan egois Cho Kyuhyun-Shi. Aku mempunyai kenalan yang mempunyai penyakit jantung kronis sepertimu, dia telah berobat keluar negeri dan berhasil melakukan pencangkokan jantung namun pada akhirnya dia tetap mati juga. Apalagi keadaanmu yang belum mendapatkan pendonor, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mati dan jika itu terjadi bukankah kau akan semakin menyakiti Yesung, karena selama ini kau tidak membiarkannya terbiasa tanpamu bukan? Aku sangat mengerti rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang kita cintai Cho Kyuhyun-Shi karena yang aku ceritakan padamu itu adalah kakak kandungkun sendiri.

_**Flashback Off**_

Keesokan paginya Kyuhyun, terbangun dari pingsannya di lantai dingin apartement miliknya. Kemudian ia beranjak mandi dan menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui Sungmin.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Kyuhyun membuka kamar inap Sungmin, namun yang didapatinya hanya seorang suster yang tengah membereskan ranjang sahabatnya itu. "suster, dimana pasien kamar ini?" tanyanya pada suster. "maksud anda Tuan Lee. Sungmin?" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "mianhamida tuan, tapi pasien yang anda cari telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tadi malam.

DEG

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sakit akibat kabar mengejutkan ini. Sahabat yang disayanginya, telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Ia keluar dari Kamar inap Sungmin, berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit milik mantan kekashnya itu. Kemudian sebuah suara memanggilnya "kyunie, sedang apa kemari" tanya namja paruh baya yang sangat dikenalnya. " " ucap Kyuhyun.

_**Yesung House's**_

"baiklah Yesungie, aku pulang dulu ne. Jaga kesehatanmu annyeong" ucap Ryewook kemudian melangkahkan kainya keluar dari rumah Yesung. "ne, gomawo wookie". ucap Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ryewook yang ada didalam mobil bersiap untuk meninggalkan kediaman Yesung. Hari ini Ryewook berkunjung kerumah Yesung karena temannya itu menghubunginya tadi pagi untuk meminta tolong agar diizinkan untuk absen kuliah dengan alasan sedang tidak enak badan.

Selang beberapa jam setelah kepergian Ryewook, Dr. Kim pulang. Dan disambut dengan hangat oleh Yesung. "appa tumben sudah pulang, tidak biasanya"tanya Yesung sambil bergelayut manja dilengan sang appa. "kau tidak suka appa pulang cepat? apa kau tidak merindukanku setelah beberapa bulan ini kau tinggal dengan kyunie hm?". Tanya sambil menoel hidung Yesung. "appa, jangan bicarakan dia dulu, aku tidak ingin membahasnya".

"waeyo? Apa kau tidak merindukan dan khawatir dengan keadaannya? Masalahmu harus segera diselesaikan changi, dan satu lagi, appa tadi bertemu dengan kyunie dirumah sakit". Jelas

"sudahlah appa, pasti dia kerumah sakit untuk menemui Sungmin". Ucap Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "MWOO? Jadi kyunie belum memberitahumu tentang Sungmin" tanya terkejut. "memangnya ada apa dengan Sungmin appa?". Tanya Yesung menyelidik. "Sungmin telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tadi malam dirumah sakit".

JDERRRRRR

Bagai disambar petir, hati Yesung tertohok mendengar penjelasan appanya. Betapa menyesalnya dia, menuduh Sungmin yang bukan-bukan tadi malam sementara disaat bersamaan yang dituduh tengah meregang nyawa. Ia hanya bisa menangis dipelukan sang appa. Menyesali keegoisannya.

_**Seoul International University**_

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang tengah bermain basket. "Choi Siwon, ayo kita buat suatu perjanjian". "perjanjian mengenai apa" tanya Siwon penasaran. "mengenai Kim Yesung"jawab Kyuhyun singkat yang disambut smirk oleh Siwon kemudian mengajak Kyuhyun menepi dari lapangan. "aku menantangmu untuk bertanding marathon denganku, siapa yang menang dialah yang memiliki Yesung dan yang kalah harus menjauhi Yesung. Otthe?" jelas Kyuhyun. "baiklah aku terima tantanganmu Cho".

Kemudian keduanya bertanding, tanpa diketahui Yesung. Siwon tau bahwa hal ini sangat beresiko bagi kesehatan Kyuhyun, dan dia tidak habis pikir Kyuhyun rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi Yesung. Sementara Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. ia berlari sekencang mungkin, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ia harus menang melawan Siwon. Sampai akhirnya di garis final dan yah, Cho Kyuhyun pemenangnya. Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui bahwa Choi Siwon sengaja mengalah untuknya. Ia sengaja melakukannya karena tersadar akan besarnya cinta Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Dan masuk akal, bukankah namja Choi itu berjulukan kuda? Pasti akan sangat mudah bukan mengalahkan Kyuhyun.

Dan keajaiban terjadi disini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit pada jantungnya setelah pertandingan tadi. Bahkan ia merasa sangat fresh. Kemudian ia kembali ke apartemennya dan bersiap untuk membujuk Yesung kembali tinggal bersamanya.

Setelah sampai dirumah Yesung, ternyata tidak terlalu sulit membujuk namja manis itu untuk kembali bersama Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung mengatakan dia sudah mengetahui semuanya dan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Dan sampailah mereka di apartemen milik Kyuhyun.

_**Kyuhyun Apartement**_

"baby aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak yesung. Kini mereka sedang berada di balkon kamar Yesung.

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu kyunie" balas Yesung sambil membalikkan badannya. "matamu, hidungmu ,bibirmu, semuanya" lanjutnya sambil memegang semua bagian yang disebutkannya tadi. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mulai mengulum tangan Yesung yang ada dibibirnya. Kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya ditelinga Yesung dan berucap seduktif mungkin "baby, aku menginginkanmu. Bolehkah aku melakukannya sekarang". Mendengar itu Yesung langsung berblushing ria (?) dan menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapat lampu hijau dari Yesungpun segera mengangkat Yesung ala bridal style dan merebahkan Yesung di atas ranjang.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Kyuhyun langsung melumat habis bibir cherry milik Yesung. Yesung yang menikmatinya mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun seraya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saling bertukar saliva dan menikmati goa hangat milik pasangannya. Sadar akan keadaan, Kyuhyun mengalihkan ciumannya dileher mulus Yesung, dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yesung dan menelusupkan tangannya memilin nipple nipple indah Yesung, dan membiarkan namja manis itu meraup oksigen pasca ciuman panasnya. Yesung mengerang kenikmatan atas apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya, mulai dari menggigit sampai memberi tanda kepemilikan disekitar tubuh bagian atasnya. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan pakaian Yesung, sampai akhirnya keduanya _full naked._

Desahan demi desahan terus terdengar di kamar mewah apartemen itu seiring dengan penyatuan tubuh keduanya. Yesung yang mendesah dan merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat dibagian bawahnya serta Kyuhyun yang terus saja menumbuk prostat Yesung dengan junior miliknya. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai pada titik kenikmatan dan mengeluarkannya secara bersama-sama. Kyuhyun tidak peduli meskipun jantungnya serasa ingin meledak sejak ia melakukannya dengan Yesung beberapa jam yang lalu. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin membahagiakann Yesung disisa hidupnya. Keduanya terlelap saling berpelukan pasca kegiatan meguras tenaga tersebut.

Bias-bias mentari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, mengusik namja manis yang masih terlelap di ranjang king size itu. Yesung perlahan membuka matanya, samar-samar ia melihat dada bidang namja yang ia cintai kini tengah memeluknya posessive. Ia teramat bahagia sekarang. Bukannya bangun, ia malah menyamankan dirinya. Kembali mengingat ingat kejadian semalam, ia bahkan lupa berapa kali dirinya mencapai klimaks. Ia lalu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menahan malu. Merasa ada pergerakan didadanya Kyuhyun mulai terbangun, dan langsung mengecup kening Yesung. "Selamat pagi baby, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" Yesung hanya menggeleng. "gomawo baby, tadi malam sangat indah, saranghae" "nado saranghae kyunie" ucap Yesung semakin merapatkan pelukannya. "ayo kita mandi baby, bukankah kau ingin ke makam minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun. "arasseo, kau mandi dulu saja ne" jawab Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "andweyoo..kita mandi bersama baby" ucap Kyuhyun segera mengendong Yesung ala bridal style ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya dimakam Sungmin, Yesung meminta maaf pada sahabat kekasihnya itu." Minnie-ya mianhe, aku sudah berburuk sangka padamu. Seharusnya aku.." ucapan Yesung terpotong karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjerit sambil memegangi dada bagian kirinya "Arghhhhhhh... baby..appoooohhh" Yesung panik bukan main, setaunya Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjerit seperti ini jika penyakitnya kambuh. Yesung yang panik langsung menangis sambil memegangi Kyuhyun yang telah jatuh ketanah. "baby apooohh..mianhe" ucap Kyuhyun perlahan lahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. "kyunie, ottokhe.. kyunie hiks" Yesung menguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Sementara dilain kesempatan terlihat namja tampan berdimple smile. Sedang mengutak atik iphone miliknya. Sepertinya ia tengah berusaha mengetik pesan untuk seseorang sehingga membuatnya lupa kalau saat ini ia sedang mengendarai mobil mewahnya yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota seoul.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn...tinnnnn..tiinnnnn!

Hingga suara klakson menyadarkannya dari kegiatan mengetik sms, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan kedepan dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat sebuah truk pengangkut pilar berada tepat didepannya.

Ckiiiiiiittttttttttttttt..Tiiiiiiiinnnn...BRAKKK.. .BRUAKKKKKKKK!

namun naas ia tak mampu menghindar karena jarak antara kedua mobil yang terlalu dekat. Sesaat kemudian terdengar iuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiu (?) *anggap aja suara sirine ambulance . Dan namja itu Choi Siwon, terluka parah dibagian kepala karena menghantam dengan keras setir mobilnya sendiri hingga ringsek. sementara iphone yang dipegannya tadi tergeletak begitu saja di jok mobilnya dan menunjukkan tulisan –tulisan yang tidak bisa dibaca dengan jelas karena LCD i-phone tersebut pecah karena menghantam sesuatu yang ada didalam mobil.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Mr dan Mrs. Cho serta Yesung tak henti hentinya memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan orang yang ada didalam ruang ICU sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun masih dalam kondisi kritis sejak ia dibawa kerumah sakit oleh Yesung. Sampai akhirnya yang juga appa Yesung keluar dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan.

"appa, bagaimana keadaan kyunie, apa aku boleh melihatnya, dia tidak apa-apakan? "tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil menahan isakan yang sewaktu-waktu siap meledak itu.

"tenaglah Yesungie, appamu pasti bingung kalau kau bertanya seperti itu" ucap menenagkan. Sementara itu hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk bahu seakan dengan cara itu ia mampu memberi tahu keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Masih dirumah sakit yang sama tepatnya diruang operasi, Mr. dan Mrs. Choi tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaan putra satu-satunya yang sejak 2 jam yang lalu berada diruangan itu. Hingga suara pintu ruang tersebut terbuka.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter?" tanya Mr. Choi. Sementara sang istri hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sang dokter manghela nafas panjang. "operasinya berhasil, tuan Choi", ucap sang dokter dan disambut senyum sumringah dari Mr dan Mrs Choi. "tetapi, mianhe saya harus mengatakan ini, benturan yang dialami putra anda terlampau keras sehingga menyebabkan beberapa syaraf di bagian pusat otakknya mengalami kerusakan. Kami memang berhasil melakukan operasinya tapi itu tidak membantu untuk mengaktifkan kembali syaraf sang telah rusak tersebut. Dengan kata lain putra anda mengalami keadaan _Dead Brain_. Mianhe". Sontak jatuh terperosot dari tempat duduknya. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon divonis mengalami _Dead Brain, _bukankah itu berarti ia hanya seorang mayat hidup sekarang. " dan ada lagi, saya menemukan ini disaku kemeja putra anda" dokter itu menyerahkan sebuah kartu pendonor jantung seraya mensejajarkan posisinya dengan .

Satu minggu berlalu, namun baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon sama-sama belum membuka matanya. Yesung selalu menemani Kyuhyun dirumah sakit, membacakan cerita, membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuk Kyuhyun. Hingga suatu saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dirumah sakit tersebut saat akan menjenguk Kyuhyun. "hae-ah, hyukkie-ah apa yang kalian lakukan disini" tanya Yesung pada keduanya yang sedang duduk dilobby rumah sakit. Eunhae lalu mengarahkan pandangannya keasal suara, " ahh.. kau rupannya Yesung-ah, kami baru saja menjenguk Siwon" ucap Eunhyuk. Yesung yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya "hng, waeyo Siwon kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya polos. " apa kau tidak tahu Yesung, kalau satu minggu yang lalu Siwon mengalami kecelakaan, dan dia dinyatakan mengalami dead brain, yah.. kematian otak" jelas Donghae, tersirat dengan jelas raut kesedihan dari wajahnya mengingat ia, hyukkie dan Siwon adalah sahabat dekat. Yesung yang mendengarnya terperanjat tak percaya dan langsung berlari menuju keruangan appanya. meninggalkan EunHae yang saling bertatapan bingung.

"appa, jelaskan padaku siapa nama pendonor jantung untuk kyunie". Tanya Yesung to the point pada appanya. "kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu changi" jawab dengan kegugupannya" kenapa appa, gugup, apa nama pendonor itu Choi Siwon?" desak Yesung. Ia masih menunggu jawaban dari sang appa namun jawaban yang diinginkannya tak segera terucap dari mulut sang appa. "jadi benar, namanya Choi Siwon, mahasiswa dikampus yang sama denganku? Dan sekarang ia tengah berbaring tak berdaya karena mengalami kematian pada otaknya?" tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi. "mianhe changi, appa tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya"

Ya, kemarin Dr, Kim memberitahunya dan orang tua Kyuhyun bahwa ia telah menemukan pendonor untuk Kyuhyun. Betapa bahagia hatinya bahwa hal yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba namun Yesung tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah Siwon. Kedua orang tua Siwon telah menyetujui perihal pendonoran jantung itu. Mereka pikir inilah permintaan Siwon yang terakhir. Lagipula jika mereka tetap mempertahankan Siwon bukankan hal itu akan menyakiti anaknya itu. Mungkin Siwon memang seperti mayat hidup namun ia akan benar-benar menjadi mayat saat alat alat bantu penopang kehidupannya dicabut dari tubuh kekar yang kini nampak kurus itu. Dan juga mereka sangat mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya, karena mereka pernah mengalami hal yang sama pada kakak Siwon hingga menyebabkan anak pertamanya itu pergi untu selama-lamanya. Mungkin hal itulah yang menyebabkan Siwon mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi pendonor jantung.

Sebuah keajaiban tiba. Tepatnya satu jam yang lalu Kyuhyun telah membuka matanya, hal ini membuat Yesung dan Mrs. Cho tak henti-hentinya menagis bahagia.

"baby, umma, sudahlah uljima, kyunie mohon jangan menagis lagi ne? Bukankah kyunie sekarang sudah sadar heum?. Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Yesung dan ummanya. "ne, sepertinya umma harus keruangan dahulu menyusul appamu, sungie tolong jaga kyunie ne?" pinta Mrs Cho pada Yesung hingga kemudian meninggalkan Yesung bersama Kyuhyun.

Keadaan tetap hening, baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung hanya mampu melontarkan pandangan masing-masing satu sama lain, mungkin terlalu rindunya sampai tak mampu berucap. " kyunie, aku ada kabar bagus untukmu" ujar Yesung memecah keheningan. "apa itu baby?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. " kau tau, pihak rumah sakit telah menemukan seorang pendonor untuk jantungmu" ucap Kyuhyun sumringah dan langsung membawa Yesung kepelukannya. " siapa orangnya baby, aku ingin bertemu dengannya?"

DEG... mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yesung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya seraya berucap " mianhe, aku tidak tahu kyunie, dan pihak rumah sakit juga merahasiakannya". Bohongnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mneganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti meskipun ada kekecewaan didasar hatinya. Ia pun meraih i-phone miliknya yang ada dibawah bantal dan senyumnya mengembang ketikan mendapati pesan dari Siwon.

"_Kyuhyun-ah aku merelakan kau dengan Yesungie, asal kau berjanji akan membahagiakannya. Kalian sangat cocok. Lagipula aku sudah menemukan orang lain, dan hari ini aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku, namanya Kim Kibum,dia lebih manis dari Yesungmu hehe. Aku berdoa agar kau cepat menemukan pendonor untuk jantungmu, cepatlah sembuh Kyuhyun-ah dan aku akan menantangmu untuk berlari lagi. Bisakah kita menjadi teman mulai sekarang?_Choi Siwon"_

Kyuhyun lalu menunjukkan pesan itu kepada Yesung, dan betapa terkejutnya Yesung akan pesan Siwon tersebut sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan apel yang sebelumnya ia kupaskan untuk Kyuhyun. "baby gwenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah kaget Yesung. "kenapa seterkejut itu, bukankah ini baik, berarti tidak ada yang akan menggodamu lagi bukan?" lanjut Kyuhyun. "ahh..ye. sepertinya begitu" jawab Yesung setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Sementara diruangan . "kita harus menunggu sampai keadaan kyunie benar-benar stabil tuan dan nyonya Cho baru kita bisa melakukan operasi pencangkokan tersebut" ucapnya yang disambut anggukan dari "lalu bagaimana dengan pihak pendonor itu dokter, apakah mereka sudah siap?" tanya "kapan saja mereka sudah siap tuan, kita hanya perlu menunggu kyunie". Jawab

Selama Kyuhyun sedang istirahat. Kedua orangtuanya dan Yesung mengunjungi Siwon dan berniat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada keluarga namja tampan itu.

"terimakasih banyak tuan dan nyonya Choi, kami tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan kalian dengan apa, terimakasih banyak atas kemurahan hati kalian untuk putra kami" Ucap sesampainya di ruang inap Siwon.

"tidak perlu seperti itu nyonya Cho, kami melakukannya juga demi putra kami. Meskipun ini berat untu kami tapi ini pasti yang diinginkan Siwon, kami tidak tega melihatnya menderita seperti itu terlalu lama. Lagipula kami juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti kalian. Kami tidak mau Kyuhyun mengalami hal yang sama seperti kakak Siwonie." Jelas panjang lebar.

Sementara Yesung hanya mampu duduk terdiam disamping dan menatap nanar kearah Siwon. " mianhe Siwon, maafkan aku yang selalu benci dan bersikap dingin padamu, ternyata dibalik pribadimu yang seenaknya itu tersimpan jiwa malaikat yang amat mulia. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin kau mengalami ini semua, jika kyunie tau dia pasti akan menolak operasi pencangkokan ini, tapi sekali lagi mianhe, aku tidak bisa jika tanpa kyunie. Terimakasih Siwon, aku yakin Tuhan akan memberimu tempat terindah disisinya kelak". Batin Yesung miris dengan berlinang airmata dimata sipitnya.

Sore itu Kyuhyun hendak jalan-jalan ketaman belakang rumah sakit sendirian karena Yesung sedang ada kegiatan dikampus. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk memasuki salah satu kamar dirumah sakit itu. Ia tahu persis bahwa mereka adalah teman dekat Siwon. Ia ingin bertanya tentang kabar Siwon karena setelah mendapat pesan dari Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun selalu mencoba menghubungi namja berdimple smile itu namun tidak pernah ada respon untuknya. Ya, Kyuhyun ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun penasaran siapa yang dijenguk EunHae sebenarnya, perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar yang tadi dimasuki EunHae berniat untuk mengintip, dan sedikit memasukkan kepalanya dicelah pintu tersebut.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi pucat pasi ketika mendapati siapa yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat bantu penopang kehidupan dikamar itu, dan jantungnya hampir berhenti seketika saat mendengar perbincangan dan Eunhae tentang operasi pencangkokan jantung yang akhir-akhir ini begitu akrab ditelinganya. Kemudian ia kembali kekamarnya dengan tubuh gontai dan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sakit, namun kali ini bukan penyakit penyebabnya melainkan hatinya sakit karena merasa telah dibohongi.

Kriettt.. terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Yesung memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dengan membawakan dua bungkus jajangmyoen kesukaan Kyuhyun. "kyune, lihat apa yang kubawa?" namun Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya. Duduk dipinggir jendela sambil melihat daun-daun yang berguguran. "kyunie..kenapa duduk disitu? Kenapa tidak istirahat saja?" tanya Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming. "hng, kyunie waeyo?" tanyanya sambil menagkup kedua wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya namun segera ditepis oleh Kyuhyun. "kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan menghujam Yesung dengan tatapan tajamnya . Yesung menaikkan satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti "kyunie aku..." "Choi Siwon, dia kan calon pendonor jantung untukku?" tanya kyuhyun retoris, memotong ucapan Yesung.

DEG

"dari mana ia tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan" batin Yesung sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam dari namjachingunya." Kenapa diam, tidak mampu menjawab? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Yesung? Bukankah kau membaca sendiri pesan yang dikirimkan Siwon untukku? Kenapa kau setega ini?" Desis Kyuhyun tajam. "bukan seperti itu kyunie, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya". Ucap Yesung meraih tangan Kyuhyun namun ditepis oleh namja bersurai hazel tersebut. "pergi, aku ingin sendiri" lirih Kyuhyun." Ta..tapi kyunie" gugup Yesung." AKU BILANG PERGI, APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR? Bentak Kyuhyun tepat di depan Yesung. Yesung lalu berlari keluar debgan air mata yang bercucuran, melewati Mr. Dan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran keduanya. Kyuhyun tahu betul Yesung dan orang tuanya pasti melakukan ini demi dirinya, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Siwon mati begitu saja, dan kini ia merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Yesung. "ARGGGGHH" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Sementara di kamar inap Siwon. terlihat lelah menunggui putranya yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya diranjang pesakitan. Wajah tampannya nampak sangat pucat dengan mata terpejam sempurna. Dimple smile yang selalu terpatri inidah di wajahnya kini tak terlihat lagi. "Siwonie, kenapa harus seperti ini. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini kepada mommy dan daddy setelah kepergian kakakmu changiya?" tanya yang jelas tak akan pernah mendapat jawaban dari namja tampan itu. Tiba-tiba mata terbelalak sempurna ketika merasakan tangan Siwon yang digenggamnya itu bergerak-gerak kecil setelah hampir dua minggu lebih terdiam ditempatnya.

Siang itu Yesung, Mr. Dan berada dikamar Kyuhyun entah apa yang mereka berempat perbincangkan. Namun, setelah perdebatan pelik antara keempat orang itu tadi pagi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memaafkan mereka tetapi dengan satu syarat, yakni ia tidak mau menjalani operasi pencangkokan dari jantung Siwon, demi menjaga kesehatan Kyuhyun akhirnya Yesung, Mr. Dan menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Kyuhyun namun dibelakangnya mereka masih merencanakan pencangkokan jantung tersebut. Tiba-tiba masuk mengintrupsi perbincangan mereka "tuan dan nyonya Cho, bisakah kita keruangan saya, ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan" ucap . kemudian ketiga orang dewasa itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"baby, besok aku ingin kita pergi berbulan madu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon pada Yesung. "hng.. bulan madu? Bukankah kita belum menikah kyunie?" jawab Yesung polos. "aish, kau ini. Aku ingin kita berbulan madu dahulu, setelah keadaanku sudah lebih baik aku janji kita akan menikah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menangkup wajah Yesung dengan tangannya. Yesung hanya mengangguk dan mengedipkan matanya imut "baiklah, tapi jika keadaanmu benar-benar memungkinkan maka kita akan pergi". "bukankah aku sudah sehat sekarang?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengerak gerakkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang "baiklah, aku akan minta izin appaku dulu, nanti kalau diizinkan kita akan pergi besok". "yaksok?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya dihadapan Yesung. "ne. Yaksok!" ucap Yesung menyambut acungan kelingking kyunyun. "hanya itu saja heum? Kau tidak ingin memberiku popo baby?" goda Kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "aishh kau ini tetap saja pervert". Cibir Yesung namun pada akhirnya ia mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun, namun tangan Kyuhyun segera meraih tengkuk Yesung dan menyatukan kembali kedua bibir itu, memperdalam ciuman yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan.

Sementara itu, Mr. Dan menuju ke kamar inap Siwon dengan kemarahan yang terpatri diwajah masing-masing. Sambil mengingat kata-kata beberapa saat yang lalu. mengatakan bahwa keluagra Siwon tiba-tiba membatalkan perihal pencangkokan jantung yang akan dilakukan Siwon untuk Kyuhyun. Alasannya adalah karena orangtua Siwon bersikukuh kalau anaknya itu masih menunjukkan tanda tanda kehidupan dan akan segera terbangun kembali meskipun mereka tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi hal ini dikarenakan kejadian Siwon menggerakkan tangannya digenggaman kemarin.

"kenapa anda tiba-tiba seperti ini tuan dan nyonya Choi, kenapa anda menjilat kembali ludah anda?" geram setelah memasuki kamar rawat Siwon.

" aku tidak akan malu untuk menjilat ludahku sendiri kalau itu demi kehiduoan putraku nyonya, disini bukan hanya anda saja yang seorang ibu, tapi aku aku juga. Bahkan terasa amat sakit saat kehilangan anak yang aku cintai, dan aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi untuk yang kedua kali. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mempertahankan Siwon. Aku percaya suatu saat nanti dia pasti terbangun. Bayangkan jika anda juga berada pada posisi saya nyonya. Anda pasti akan mekaukan hal yang sama seperti saya" jelas dengan airmata yang bercucuran

"tapi dia sudah divonis mengalami _dead brain _nyonya, bukalah mata anda!. Sebenarnya putra anda itu telah meninggal. kehidupannya saat ini hanya dikarenakan oleh alat-alat medis itu". Ucap Mrs. Cho kehilangan kontrol sambil menunjuk ke arah Siwon.

PLAKKKKKKK

Tamparan keras mendarat dipipi yang di yakini pelakunya adalah . "jaga bicaramu CHO, anakku masih hidup, dia kan membuka matanya. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Pergii pergi. Pergi! " teriak di pelukan suaminya frustasi. Sementara langsung menyeret istrinya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebenarnya Mrs. Choi mengerti akan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh dokter yang menagani putranya, bahwa pergerakan yang dilakukan siwon kemarin itu hanya dikarenakan alat-alat medis yang menempel ditubuhnya, tidak lebih.

Tak tahukah mereka jika sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan pertengkaran orang dewasa tersebut. Namja di ujung pintu itu kemudian berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit yang panjang dengan membekap mulut dan air mata yang telah menganak sungai dipipinya, mengabaikan tatapan orang yang dilaluinya. Namja itu Yesung.

Ia berlari, menuju taman belakang rumah sakit tepatnya dibawah pohon oak tempat favoritnya bersama Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon.

"Tuhan, haruskah ini terjadi? Aku tidak akan sanggup jika tanpa kyunie. Aku sudah teramat mencintainya, haruskah kau mengambilnya, Setelah kau mengambil oemma dariku? Apa aku akan sanggup hidup tanpanya? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" ucapnya seraya mendongkakkan wajahnya, seolah mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Selang beberapa menit ia kemudian mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar. "tidak..tidak..kyunie tidak akan pergi, kyunie akan tetap berada disampingku, bukankah kami akan menikah, hidup bahagia sampai tua nanti. Ya, aku yakin kyunie pasti akan segera mendapat pendonor jantung yang baru. Kyunie akan sembuh dan menikah denganku. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku." Kekehnya miris.

Keesokan paginya, memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun ditemani Yesung dan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun di kamar inap namja berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

"bagaimana ajussi, aku sehat-sehat saja kan? Jadi apa boleh aku keluar jalan-jalan bersama Yesungie seharian ini? Aku janji aku tidak akan apa-apa." Mohon Kyuhyun pada Dr. Kim dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes gagalnya.

"kondisimu bisa dikatakan jauh lebih baik hari ini kyunie. baiklah, kau boleh jalan-jalan dengan Yesungie tapi ingat kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah ne, arasseo?" jelas Dr. Kim panjang lebar

"ingat Yesungie, jaga kyunie ne!" pesan pada Yesung

"ne umma, serahkan saja semua padaku". Jawab Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk dada kiri atasnya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

setelah mendapatkan izin dari tiga orang dewasa tersebut, kedua sejoli itu keluar kamar dengan senyum sumringah, menyisakan tiga orang dewasa didalamnya.

"apakah Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja dokter?" tanya memecah keheningan

" ini sunguh diluar dugaan saya tuan, kondisi Kyuhyun sungguh jauh dari biasanya. Dia seperti orang yang tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung saat saya memeriksanya tadi. Dan bukankah dia juga terlihat sangat segar dan sehat hari ini?"jawab yang di sambut anggukan mengerti oleh orangtua Kyuhyun.

_**Taman Hiburan**_

"kyunie, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Bukankah ini bulan madu? Mengapa sangat tidak romantis huh?" ucap Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"aigoo.. baby jangan mempout kan bibirmu disembarang tempat ne, aku tidak mau para pengunjung disini menikmati milikku sembarangan" dengan segera Kyuhyun membekap mulut Yesung dengan tangannya. Yesung yang tidak terima langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. "memangnya sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu huh?" ucap Yesung pura-pura marah. " bukankah sejak kecil Kim Yesung memang hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun eoh?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi chubby Yesung. Yesung yang diperlakukan dengan semanis itu hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar diwajahnya karena malu.

"baby ayo kita naiki semua wahana yang ada disini". Ajak Kyuhyun sambil mengengam erat tangan Yesung, untuk lebih jauh memasuki area taman hiburan yang penuh dengan pengunjung itu.

"aniyo, kau tidak mungkin menaiki semuanya kyunie, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, apa kau melupakan apa yang dikatakan appaku?" cegah Yesung sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badan dan menagkup kedua pipi Yesung dengan tangannya "baby, tidakah kau lihat aku baik-baik saja eoh? Baby, seumur hidup aku belum pernah sekalipun menaiki semua wahana-wahana itu, berbeda dengan mu yang sudah berkali-kali melalkukannya. Kau tahu, aku sangat iri saat kau menceritakan pengalamanmu saat kau menaiki wahana-wahana tersebut. Apa karena aku seorang penyakitan, makannya aku tidak boleh melakukannya? Aku mohon baby izinkan aku ne?" mohon Kyuhyun dengan wajah dan suara yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung, Kyuhyun pun semakin gencar melakukan aksi pura-pura ngambeknya. "baiklah kalau tidak boleh, aku memang namja penyakitan yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak berguna. Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali". Yesung membatu mendengarnya, benarkah ia sejahat itu? Sampai pada akhirnya ia menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "baiklah, kau boleh melakukannya. Asal kau janji tidak akan kenapa-napa, ne?" tutur Yesung dengan senyum manisnya. " yayy..gomawo baby, ayo segera kita beli tiket" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengengam tangan Yesung dan segera menuju loket untuk memberi tiket.

Hampir seharian mereka bersenang senang di taman hiburan tersebut dan anehnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluh merasakan sakit setelah ia menaiki berbagai wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Sudah jelas bukan bahwa penderita penyakit jantung tidak dianjurkan untuk menaiki wahana yang seperti itu.

_**Seoul Internasional Hospital.**_

Mereka berdua pun kembali kerumah sakit sebelum sore menjelang, namun Kyuhyun tidak mau kembali kekamarnya terlebih dahulu, ia malah mengajak Yesung ketaman belakang rumah sakit.

"baby kita ketaman dulu ne? Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu".

"baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ne." Jawab Yesung yang di sambut anggukan antusias oleh Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya ditaman. Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk dibawah pohon seperti biasa. Kemudian Kyuhyun membuka kotak kecil berwarna abu-abu yang didalamnya berisi cincin berlian polos sederhana namun elegant. Kyuhyun mengambil cincin itu dan langsung memakaikannya dijari manis Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa membatu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. " waeyo baby? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menikahimu. Sekarang aku hanya bisa memberikan ini, tapi nanti setelah aku sembuh dan berusia 20 tahun, aku akan mengikatmu didepan altar. Kau hanya perlu menungguku, kau mengerti?" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Yesung yang mendengar janji dan permintaan Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa menangis. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung menghapusnya dengan lembut. "kenapa menagis heum? Seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang membahagiakan, bukan kah ini bulan madu kita? Sudah jangan menangis lagi ne?" pinta Kyuhyun dan Yesung lalu memeluknya.

'Greeepp'

"aku janji aku akan menunggumu mengikatku didepan altar, mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Aku janji". Ucapnya dengan sesenggukan didada bidang Kyuhyun. Sama halnya dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun pun menangis namun tidak disadari oleh Yesung. Namja itu menyembunyikan tangisnya dalam diam. Setelah dirasa Yesung cukup tenang Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membenarkan letak duduknya dan Yesung. Kini posisi mereka berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu mungil Yesung. Sementara Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon.

"baby, setelah menikah nanti kau ingin punya anak berapa? Kalau aku ingin punya 5 anak, tidak banyak bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"kau ini bagaimana kyu, aku ini namja. Mana mungkin aku bisa punya anak?" jawab Yesung polos

"kau terlalu naif baby, makannya jangan hanya bermalas-malasan. Sesekali bacalah buku sepertiku. Didunia ini ada beberapa namja istimewa yang bisa hamil layaknya yeoja".

"benarkah? aku baru tahu" jawab Yesung enteng. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal masih dengan posisinya semuala. Kemudian tangannya meraba perut Yesung. "disini akan ada anak-anak kita, aku yakin itu. Kita akan menikah, punya anak dan hidup bahagia berdua selamanya". Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya mampu mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ada diperutnya dan sesekali mengecup kepala Kyuhyun. Sungguh posisi seperti ini membuat Yesung terlihat seperti semenya.

"kyunie berjanjilah satu hal padaku, tetaplah disisiku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku, dan tepatilah janjimu padaku. Berjanjilah!" pinta Yesung. " ne aku janji baby" jawab Kyuhyun dan mereka pun menautkan kedua jari kelingking masing-masing. "baby aku ada sesuatu lagi untukmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil sebuah surat di saku celananya dan memberikan pada Yesung. Yesung hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung " surat apa ini?" tanyanya dengan membolak-balikkan surat bersampul biru itu. "kau baca nanti saja ne jika sudah sampai rumah" perintah Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Kemudian Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan mencium Yesung dengan lembut. Lembut bahkan sangat lembut selembut terpaan angin ditaman tersebut. Mereka akhirnya menghentikan ciuman yang bisa dibilang cukup lama itu. Kyuhyun pun menghapus jejak saliva mereka dibibir Yesung dengan kemudian mengecup kepala Yesung sayang. "nan saranghae Kim Yesung. Jogmal saranghae" "nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun". Kyuhyun pun kembali meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Yesung. "baby aku sangat lelah, aku tidur disini dulu ne?" "ne kyunie" ucap Yesung yang tak tega pada Kyuhyun.

Sekitar satu jam mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Yesung mencoba untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun "kyunie, bangun, hari sudah hampir gelap kita harus kembali kekamarmu" ucapnya dengan mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan. Namun Kyuhyun tak bangun-bangun juga, tidak hanya sekali Yesung membangunkan Kyuhyun tapi ini sudah berkali-kali namun namja tampan itu kak segera membuka matanya, Yesung semakin panik dan pikirannya mulai berarah kearah yang bukan-bukan. Ia menagis sejadi-jadinya dan mengguncang- guncang tubuh Kyuhyun kasar. Kyuhyunpun sedikit-demi sedikit membuka matanya seketika itu juga senyum Yesung mengembang. "baby jangan menagis lagi ne" lirih Kyuhyun dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Yesung kembali panik dan langsung mengambil i-phone yang ada disakunya mendial nomor appanya.

PLAKAAKKKKKKK

"semua ini gara-gara kau. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu menjaganya. Kenapa kau membiarkannya melakukan itu semua hah?" bentak pada Yesung didepan kamar inap Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya mampu terdiam sambil memegangi pipi sebelah kirinya ang terasa panas dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat tamparan keras dari umma Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah changi, tidak ada gunanya marah-marah. Lebih baik kita berdoa untuk Kyuhyun" ucap menenagkan istrinya. Sementara Yesung hanya mampu menangis tersedu-sedu melihat Kyuhyun dari luar kamar melalui kaca yang tembus pandang kamar tersebut. Disana satu jam yang lalu detak jantung Kyuhyun mulai tidak stabil. Disana, orang yang dicintainya mencoba untuk tetap hidup. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlanjang dada dengan alat alat medis menempel dengan begitu banyaknya ditubuh putih tersebut. Ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana appa dan rekan-rekan seprofesi lainnya berjuang untuk kembali menstabilkan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang terkadang sempat berhenti. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari menuju kamar rawat Siwon.

"saya mohon nyonya, selamatkan Kyuhyun, biarkan ia memakai jantung putra anda nyonya, saya mohon selamatkan Kyuhyun nyonya, hanya putra andalah haranpan kami satu-satunya. Disana Kyuhyun sedang sekarat dan mencoba untuk tetap hidup. Dia hanya membutuhkan jantung anak anda sekarang nyonya" mohon Yesung sambil berlutut memeluk kaki Mrs. Choi dengan air mata yang bercucuran dengan begitu derasnya. Sementara Mrs. Choi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia melepaskan tautan tangan Yesung pada kakinya dengan paksa.

"Yesung, saya mohon jangan seperti ini, ini juga sangat sulit bagi kami" ucap Mr. Choi mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Yesung. Namun Yesung tak kehabisan akal. Ia kemudian bersujud kepada . "saya mohon pada anda tuan, selamatkan Kyuhyun. Saya mohon tuan, berikan jantung Siwon padanya, saya mohon, saya mohon" ucap Yesung tanpa henti sembari terus bersujud dihadapan . ia tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya, sekarang yang ada dikepalanya hanya Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Sementara yang sedari tadi mengikuti Yesung, hanya mampu menagis pilu melihat apa yang dilakukan Yesung untuk putranya dari ujung pintu kamar rawat Siwon.

Dua jam telah berlalu, Yesung dan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun tetap setia menunggu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Dan terdengar suara pintu dibuka menampakkan wajah lelah Dr. Kim dan para dokter ahli lainnya yang menangani Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat amat sangat lelah. Yesung seakan mengerti dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan appanya hanya bisa membatu ditempatnya. Sementara appanya menghampiri kedua orangtua Kyuhyun dan berucap " maafkan kami tuan dan nyonya, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, namun hanya sebatas inilah kemampuan yang kami miliki, maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa putra anda. tabahkanlah hati kalian". Ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

BRUUUKKKKK

Yesung langsung jatuh terdukuk, tak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Yesung hanya menatap appanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dunianya seakan runtuh dan siap mendorongnya kedalam jurang kehancuran. Kemudian semuanya terasa begitu gelap, Yesung pingsan tak berdaya. yang melihatnya segera minta bantuan beberapa suster untuk membawa Yesung ke ruang pribadinya. Sementara orangtua Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki kamar inap Kyuhyun untuk melihat jasad sang anak.

Tiga hari setelah kematian Kyuhyun, Yesung masih mengurung diri dikamarnya. Ia seakan enggan untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya termasuk appanya dan orang tua Kyuhyun. Yesung sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Kyuhyun, meskipun ia tahu ini akan terjadi namun Yesung tidak menyangka kyunhyun akan meninggalkannya secepat ini, ia belum siap dan tak akan pernah siap ditinggalkan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Yesung pun tidak mengikuti upacara pengkremasian Kyuhyun dua hari yang lalu. Belum lagi sebuah kenyataan baru yang harus diterimanya kemarin, saat appanya mengatakan kalau ia tengah hamil. Setelah sebelumnya ia mengalami gejala mual-mual dua hari berturut-turut tepatnya setelah kematian Kyuhyun. Yesung tidak tahu, bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tentang namja yang bisa hamil itu benar adanya. Dan sekarang dia sendiri yang mengalaminya, ia adalah namja istimewa yang memiliki rahim seperti seorang yeoja. Bukankah ini sangat membingungkan.

Yesung duduk sambil melipat lututnya didekat jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap langit dan berkata "kyunie, apa kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan apa kau juga tau, aku sedang mengandung anakmu? Kyunie mengapa kau meninggalkan aegya kita, bukankah kau sangat menginginkannya heum?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata itu. Kemudian ia teringat akan surat yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Yesung lalu mencarinya, dan setelah menemukannya ia kemudian membaca surat tersbut.

_Baby mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemanimu selamanya. Aku sangat lelah dengan penyakit ini. Selama ini aku mencoba bertahan hanya untukmu tapi mianhae penyakit ini terlalu kuat dan aku tidak bisa lagi melawannya. Semakin hari jantungku terasa sangat sakit, tetapi dengan adanya dirimu disisiku mampu membuatku melupakan rasa sakit itu. Mianhae aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menikahimu. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menepatinya, tetapi aku selalu menjanjikannya padamu karena aku benar-benar ingin menikah denganmu. Mianhae aku egois, tidak membiarkanmu pergi dariku dan malah semakin dalam membuatmu mencintaiku dengan segala luka yang aku berikan padamu selama ini._

_Mianhae, aku menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tepati. Bagiku kau adalah jantungku, matahariku, penyemangat dan penjagaku selama aku hidup. Mianhae aku tidak pernah bisa menjagamu, malah kau yang selama ini selalu menjagaku, aku tidak berguna ne? Cho Kyuhyun selalu bersedih mimikirkan diri dan perasaan Kim Yesung selama ini, tetapi Kim Yesung hanya selalu bersedih memikirkan penyakit Cho Kyuhyun. Mianhae, aku hanya memberimu kesedihan. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu. Yang harus kau lakukan setelah aku pergi adalah mencari kebahagiaan yang selama ini tidak pernah aku berikan padamu, carilah orang yang bisa mengantikan posisiku untuk menemanimu_ _karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih, aku mohon jangan menagis lagi. Aku selalu mencintaimu dan selamanya akan terus begitu. Saranghae Kim Yesung, jongmal saranghamnida._

Yesung kembali melipat kertas itu dengan beruraian air mata. "bagaimana aku bisa mencari penggantimu bodoh, sementara aku sedang mengandung aegyamu" makinya dengan isakan yang masih terdengar jelas. Ia kemudian memikirkan sesuatu " kyunie pasti sedih jika aku terus seperti ini, mianhae kyunie, aku mengecewakanmu" batin Yesung. Kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju kediaman keluarga Cho.

Sesampainya dirumah keluarga Cho, ibu Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kedatangan Yesung. Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya dari , kemudian ia langsung membawa Yesung kepelukannya.

"Yesungie, maafkan umma hari itu ne? Umma tidak sengaja menamparmu. Umma sudah mendengar semuanya dari appamu, umma akan merawatmu dan calon cucu umma yang ada diperutmu". Ucap dengan berlinang airmata.

Yesung yang mendapa perlakuan selembut itu, hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya. "ne, umma gwenchana. Umma aku kesini untuk meminjam abu Kyuhyun. Bolehkah?" tanyanya setelah melepas pelukan . umma Kyuhyun segera mengambil abu Kyuhyun yang dimasukkan kedalam guci berukuran sedang dan memberikannya pada Yesung.

"ambillah, tadinya umma ingin memberikan ini padamu karena hanya kau yagn pantas menyimpannya." Ucap mrs. Cho memberikan guci itu pada Yesung. "jinjja, gomawoyo umma Cho" pekik Yesung kegirangan.

Sesampainya dirumah Yesung, bertemu dengan appanya. "kau darimana Yesungie? appa daritadi mencarimu". Ucap setelah melihat Yesung kembali ke rumah dengan membawa sebuah guci sedang, kemudian ia bertanya "guci apa itu, Yesungie?" Yesung tidak menjawab melainkan balik bertanya "appa, maukah appa melakukan sesuatu untuk sungie?"

Pagi itu disebuah gereja sederhana yang nampak sepi. Yesung berjalan ke depan gereja dengan memakai gaun pengantin dan sebuah guci yang kita ketahui berisi abu Kyuhyun ditangannya. Dengan ditemani seorang namja paruh baya yang memaki setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang akrab dipanggil Yesung dengan panggilan appa. Ya, Yesung meminta appanya untuk menikahkannya dengan Kyuhyun, ralat tepatnya abu Kyuhyun. Yesung bak seorang yeoja yang teramat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih nan elegan yang terlihat sangat cocok ditubuhnya. Dan tak lupa senyum yang selalu diperlihatkannya.

Setelah melakukan upacara pemberkatan perkawinan yang dilakukan oleh appanya sendiri. Yesung berlutut di depan gereja dengan abu Kyuhyun diletakkan di sampingnya. Ia berdoa dengan cukup khidmat. Entah apa yang dipanjatkannya biarkan Yesung dan Tuhan sendiri yang tahu. Kemudian ia menggumamkan kata-kata. "aku tidak akan menyesal, karena melakukan semua ini. Aku yakin kau pasti melihatku dari atas sana. Aku sudah melaksanakan janji kita, sekarang giliranmu menungguku dan aegya kita disana. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun". "Nado saranghae Cho Yesung" ucap sosok putih yang sedari tadi menyaksikan upacara pernikahan sederhana itu di sudut gereja. Sebuah senyum tersungging dari bibir tebalnya.

Sementara Mr dan Mrs. Choi masih setia menunggui putra satu-satunya dirumah sakit yang entah kapan akan membuka mata indahnya itu kembali.

FIN

Yoshhhh...bagaimana FF abal plus gaje saya ini? Sudah gak usah banyak cingcong.. mohon ne chinggu^^.


End file.
